memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Borderland (episode)
Archer needs the help of a criminal to prevent war with the Klingons. Part 1 of 3 Summary While on patrol in the borderland, an area of space between the Klingon Empire and the Orion Syndicate, a Klingon Bird-of-Prey discovers a transport shuttle containing two human bio-signs. While escorting the two humans to the brig, they attack and murder the crew. Back on Earth, Dr. Arik Soong sits in his prison cell, working on plans for a modification of various human organs. At that time, Jonathan Archer visits. After Soong reveals his sarcastic and pretentious personality, Archer tells Soong about the Bird-of-Prey: According to Archer, it was attacked by augments whose DNA matched ones that Soong stole from a medical facility. Soong is removed from prison and is to work onboard the NX-01 ''Enterprise'' to help locate the augments. Soong tells Archer to search the Borderland for the Bird-of-Prey: an area of space between Klingon and Orion space. On the Bird-of-Prey, a power struggle ensues when the augment leader Raakin scolds Malik for stealing the vessel. Malik takes great offense to this action and contemplates Raakin's future as their leader. In Enterprise's Sickbay, Phlox and Soong had a discussion about genetic engineering and the augments. Phlox was not pleased about Soong's work and behaviour. Entering the Borderland on May 17, 2154, Enterprise was attacked by 2 Orion Interceptors. The Orion's abducted 9 of Enterprise's crewmembers, including Commander T'Pol and Ensign Jeffrey Pierce. The crewmembers were taken to Verex III to an Orion processing station where they were auctioned off as slaves. T'Pol was a high demand individual and was sold for a high price. On the Bird-of-Prey, Malik was able to earn the respect of many of the augments and formed a mutiny against Raakin. The mutiny led to Raakin's death and command of the ship was handed to Malik. The female augment Persis became Malik's partner after Raakin was killed. Arriving at Verex III, the Enterprise was able to enter the auction due to an old command code used by Soong. Archer and Soong beamed down and located most of their crew. All prisoners were wearing neurolytic restraints, so Enterprise was not able to beam the crew back. When Pierce was up for auction, Archer baught him and bribed an Orion to deactivate his restraint. He is beamed back to the Enterprise where, upon removal from Pierce, the restraint is analyzed. A means to deactivate all the restraints is discovered and Archer with Soong return to the auction. Archer was able to deactivate all restraints for the slaves and a riot ensued. The Enterprise crew are beamed back to the ship while Soong deactivates a transponder he received. Archer pursues Soong, activating his arm restraints. Soong uses this to get over a wall, but Archer catches him in the act. Archer deactivates the arm restraints and Soong falls from a support on the wall. They return to Enterprise. Proceeding on to locate the Bird-of-Prey, the Enterprise is, again, attacked by 2 Orion Interceptors claiming they stole Orion property. Enterprise was suffering damage until a Bird-of-Prey appeared and chased off the Interceptors. Docking with Enterprise, they find out it's the augments. In Archer's Ready room, the Captain talks to Malik about returning to Earth, but Malik is hesitant. He warns Archer that he is going to hurt him, then a few moments later, he grabs Archer's neck threatening to kill him if Malcolm Reed or anybody else interferes. Malik, with Archer as a hostage, leave the Ready Room onto the Bridge to the Turbolift. At the Docking port, the other augments hack into the door controls and storm the Enterprise's dock, stunning all guarding MACOs. They proceed to the Brig and release Soong. At the docking port, Malik arrives with Archer infront of the rest of the augments and Soong. Malik leaves Archer and returns to the Bird-of-Prey with the others. The ship warps out with Enterprise unable to pursue due to damaged engines. On the Bird-of-Prey, Soong takes command and tells the augments that they are going to retrieve their 'brothers and sisters'. Background Information *One of the aliens seen in T'Pol's cell is of the same race as Tarquin. *Several new changes have been made to the Enterprise sets, including a new captain's chair, new panels for the transporter, new door frames for sickbay, and several light panels in the bridge set. *The new captain's chair is a reuse of Picard's new captain chair which was seen in a deleted scene in Star Trek: Nemesis. Memorable Quotes *"I'm not for sale!" -- T'Pol, after kicking an Orion in the crotch. *"Jonathan Archer. What brings you here? They naming the prison after you?" -- Arik Soong Links and References Guest Stars *Brent Spiner as Arik Soong *Alec Newman as Malik *Joel West as Raakin *Abby Brammell as Persis *Dave Power as Jeffrey Pierce *J.G. Hertzler as the Klingon captain *Big Show as Orion slaver #1 *Gary Kasper as Orion slaver #2 *Dayo Ade as Klingon tactical officer *Bobbi Sue Luther as Orion female References 2154; Augment Crisis, Borderland, Clarke's Disease, Cold Station 12, Eugenics Wars, Friedrich Nietzsche, Kelly (Corporal), Klingon Empire, neurolytic restraint, Orion slave girl, Orion Syndicate, Proxima colony, S. Money, Sharat Syndrome, squad, transponder, Trialas IV, Trialas system, tritanium cobalt, Verex III, Verex system